


No Need for Bloodstained Hands

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, Heroism, Insanity, Male-Female Friendship, Manny lives, Nikita and Manny are my other s3 BROTP, Protectiveness, Rescue, don’t read if you haven’t seen the first nine episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Suicide. Murder. You can’t stop it. You can’t save them now.Mortimer has one last soul to save, but this might be his toughest challenge yet.An Escape the Night AU.





	No Need for Bloodstained Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you about episode 9. It is good, except it sucks. So why don’t you let me do the story? That way, it will be good.

Mortimer feels hopeless.

_You decide how this ends._

He wants to decide. If the world was fair, he would get to decide, but he _can’t._ They took away his gun. That Lucy girl said something about how he should be evil? Well, he’s not, so _screw you, Lucy, I decide my fate._

But...Nikita and Manny...

_Suicide. Murder. You can’t stop it. You can’t save them now._

The Troublemaker picks up the gun, and she stares at it as if she’s staring at a bomb. She looks from the gun to Manny and back again. The look in her eyes reminds Mortimer of a cornered animal.

Manny raises his hands in the air, and he, too, seems desperate. “Nikita, no,” the Record Producer stammers. “You’re not gonna shoot me.”

Nikita looks to Calliope. The fortune teller seems to be frozen in place. The rest of the guests are all talking at once, and all of them are begging for a way out.

Once, a thousand hours ago, Mortimer made a promise that he would save all ten of these people. He shot the leader of the clowns to save Jc. He gave his gun to Nikita, and she shot the snake woman to save Roi. He shot the Man with No Name to save Teala. He helped Calliope defeat the Strong Man to save Matt. He killed himself to save Colleen. He shot Willy to save Safiya. And he and Calliope drove away the witches to save Rosanna.

He _can’t_ give up his mission now. Manny and Nikita, that pair of pretty faces and dangerous souls, _must_ be saved from this horrific ending. No matter what.

So he takes a deep breath and lets loose a guttural scream.

Lucy turns her head, distracted, and Mortimer locks eyes with a suddenly-hopeful Nikita. “Now!” he bellows, anger at what this cheerleader bitch has done to him flowing through his veins like gasoline. “Shoot her now!”

Nikita turns the gun on Lucy and shoots her. And shoots her. And shoots her. The gun is out of bullets by the time the Carnival Master’s daughter finally collapses to the ground.

“Damn,” says Jc.

Nikita walks over to Lucy’s corpse and stomps on it with her white go-go boots. “That’s for making me kiss your ass!” she shouts as she stomps. “That’s for what you did to Mortimer! That’s for your ugly outfit! That’s for...almost making me...”

And then, she _breaks,_ in a way that Mortimer never thought she could. She falls to her knees, she drops the gun, she puts her head in her hands, and she sobs like a small child.

“Nikita.” Manny runs to her. “Nikita, it’s okay. She’s gone.”

She stands up and throws her arms around him, still crying. He hugs her back, murmuring comfort into her wig, and it’s like they’re the only two people left in the room.

Meanwhile, Matt attaches the fourth ring to the artifact, and Lucy’s body disappears for good. Safiya and Teala run to untie Mortimer, which he is _very_ grateful for.

“You did it.” There is Calliope, a genuine smile on her face. “That was the last artifact. You saved them all.”

 _”We_ saved them all,” he corrects her with a sheepish grin.

She kisses his cheek. A blush spreads across his face, and he wonders if maybe, when they destroy the Carnival Master for good, he and she will have a chance to be something more than they are. He honestly wouldn’t mind being stuck with her for a while.

But first things first. They may have purified all the artifacts and saved all ten of his friends, but they still have a Carnival Master to defeat. All-powerful evil beings don’t tend to go down without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s everyone, guys! But I might do one last story next week...


End file.
